Crossroads Song
by The legend of Ren
Summary: Arthur Kirkland es un maestro de música que decide retirarse luego de un suceso que lo ha confundido un poco. Durante su estancia en Londres se encuentra con una joven ídol a la que extrañamente cree conocer desde hace muchos años. Historia odio/amor (no es songfic)
1. Prólogo

**Título:**

**Fandom**: Axis Power Hetalia.

**Words:** 497

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya, yo sólo soy dueña de esto que van o no a leer.

**Warnings/Spoilers/Rating:** Hetero/ T/ ninguno.

**Pairings**: Arthur Kirkland (UK) x Victoria Piaf (Seychelles)

* * *

_Tranquila. Lo has hecho miles de veces, sólo respira. Bien, tu puedes, ya casi es hora. Prepárate. Uno, dos, y..._

–¡Por favor escucha mi canción!– Imagina a una chica de cabello castaño y ondulado que llega casi hasta sus muslos, tiene un flequillo adorable y unos lindos moños rojos que sujetan dos bonitas coletas de forma suave. Sus ojos se notan un poco tristes y algo feroces, lleva en sus manos su micrófono. No es muy alta, pero es muy bonita. Así es como son las ídol.

La joven sale por debajo del escenario, escondida entre tanto humo, las luces cambian y se mueven con el ritmo de la canción. La tecnología en su debut es espléndida, pareciera como sí estuviese encerrada dentro de una enorme flor de cristal, esperando, son sólo ilusiones. Así es como son las ídol.

Comienza con su canto, la inmensa flor se rompe, estalla en miles de pedazos, se pulveriza, unos brillos envolventes llenan el ambiente, están en el aire, todo es parte del escenario. Allí está ella, la canción de "Killer Lady" ya había comenzando, lleva un traje escotado, de hecho es bastante erótico. Luce calmada y apacible, se ha convertido, una metamorfosis impresionante, ya no es la de antes. Sonríe, sus movimientos están llenos de gracia y ella es coqueta. Todos están bajo su control; así es como debe ser una ídol.

Londres. Era casi media noche cuando el concierto estaba ya por acabar, las luces del lugar iluminaban el cielo nublado, y el sonido, los gritos y la música podían escucharse muy bien desde el departamento. Había sido una pésima idea haberse mudado allí, sólo a un verdadero idiota se le habría ocurrido vivir tan cerca del auditorio más grande de la capital. Era evidente que hasta que el maldito concierto terminara podría dormir ¿cómo es que a los jóvenes de entonces les podía gustar esa clase de música basura?

Arthur se encontraba acostado en su cama mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño, creía que era ya bastante molesto tener que soportar el insomnio, pero lo peor de todo es que tenía que escuchar aquella música a la que consideraba chatarra. Aún no se explicaba cómo es que aquello había pasado. Imaginó lo agradable que sería vivir a las afueras de la ciudad, en algún pueblo tranquilo que no estuviese tan contaminado de porquerías "novedosas" como aquellas. Frunció el ceño asqueado, si en esos momentos pudiese ir y darle clases de verdadera música a todos esos chiquillos... Se sintió un poco más mareado con tan sólo pensar aquello, tuvo que levantarse de la cama para ir a prepararse algún té que lograra tranquilizarlo.

_Si tan sólo pudiera volver a dar clases..._ se asomó por la ventana y dirigió su mirada a la gran estructura de la cual provenía la música. Rodó los ojos y se bebió el té lo más rápido que pudo, lo más seguro es que mañana todo volvería a la normalidad.

* * *

Woaaaa, aquí Ren de nuevo con un nuevo Fanfic. Bueno, espero no lo odien, le había estado dando muchas vueltas y por fin me decidí a comenzarlo bien, jejeje.

Como sea, esto fue lo que salió. Aún no tengo un título oficial, así que puede que luego lo cambie.

No tengo nada más que agregar, tan solo espero no dejarlo botado D:

Recuerden que por cada review que me dejen estarán donando 5 rupias para que la heroína del tiempo pueda ir y salvar a Hyrule (?)


	2. Capítulo 1

**Título:**

**Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.

**Words: **858

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya, yo sólo soy dueña de esto que van o no a leer.

**Warnings/Spoilers/Raiting: **Hetero/ T/ ninguno.

**Pairings: **Arthur Kirkland (UK) x Victoria Piaf (Seychelles)

* * *

-Mi pequeña princesa, como siempre, lo has hecho de maravilla. El concierto de anoche fue más que un éxito y todos quieren verte hoy en la fiesta- El joven levantó su pulgar en forma de aprobación y le guiñó un ojo a la morena quien se miraba al espejo.

La gira había finalizado y Victoria se sentía alegre de que por fin, después de casi año y medio, podría descansar. Sin embargo, sentía como sí algo no estuviera funcionando como a ella le hubiese gustado, hizo una mueca y se acomodó uno de sus listones.

-Si, lo sé, gracias- se limitó a decir mientras fingía una sonrisa.

-Perfecto- casi le pareció a la menor un ronroneo -Tendrás que ponerte muy bella por que en un rato vendré por ti. Recuerda, debes de estar elegante, bonita y...-

-Sonriente- finalizó ella. Soltó un suspiro y rodó los ojos. -No hace falta decirlo-

Francis salió de la habitación, desde que se había convertido en su representante Victoria había alcanzado la fama en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Era un chico amable y muy guapo, pero en ciertas ocasiones le había parecido que era un poco más coqueto de lo que ella podía soportar, además, siempre la obligaba a sonreír para que la gente también sonriera con ella.

"Si tu eres feliz, todos serán felices" solía decir él, pero a la ídol más bien le parecía que él sufría también de vez en cuando, aunque el mayor pareciera querer ocultarlo.

Arthur no podía creer que había aceptado la maldita invitación de su "amigo" el Norteamericano. Sin embargo, la noche anterior había sido terrible y quería despejarse un poco.

_No es necesario ir de traje, pero procura ir bien vestido_ Le había dicho Aldred antes de irse a su casa para arreglarse también. No había querido decirle qué tipo de evento sería aquel al que asistirían, pero ya se imaginaba que era una reunión de gente importante y contactos del trabajo del menor.

A regañadientes aceptó el hecho de que era hora de salir de su abismo. Se bañó, afeitó y arregló para la ocasión. Pantalón de vestir, zapatos, una buena camisa, un saco. Nada del otro mundo. Al final cuando Alfred llegó a su casa por él le dedicó una mirada de optimismo y aparente aprobación.

Para cuando llegaron al lugar en dónde sería la dichosa fiesta Arthur ya estaba completamente arrepentido. Había muchísimas personas y todas parecían ser una bola de hipócritas lame botas. Bufó un poco e imploró que la noche se pasará rápido. ¿Por qué abría aceptado ir en primer lugar? Pero ya no había marcha atrás y tampoco quería parecer descortés. ¿Eso no lo convertía a a él un hipócrita lame botas?

Por un momento el rubio se sintió tranquilo al darse cuenta que no llamaba ni un poco la atención, por otra parte su ego se sintió algo herido, pero estaba bien, nada que no pudiera soportar.

Luego de dar vueltas y probar algunos bocadillos notó que, probablemente el invitado de honor, bajaba de una lujosa limosina. Una parte de sí quería saber de quién se trataba, pero al ver que la gente se abarrotaba para ir y ver al dichoso alguien su curiosidad se dio por bien servida. Se encogió de hombros. Seguro se trataría de algún otro imbécil tipo rico. En ese momento Arthur quería que la noche se acabara.

Tal y como Francis le había dicho llegó por ella. Sonriente y muy perfumado el Francés le ofreció su brazo mientras le explicaba lo grandiosa que sería su fiesta y lo genial que se la pasarían. Por sus experiencias previas a Victoria más bien le pareció que estaría allí de adorno mientras sufría por el aburrimiento.

-Mírate nada más. Ese vestido que hemos elegido para ti te ha quedado de maravilla- murmuró él mientras a la Seselwa le parecía que la devoraba con la mirada, se sonrojó más por aquella mirada que por el cumplido, pero había aprendido a disimular bien todo.

-Gracias, estoy segura que me veo bien- la respuesta sonó hasta cierto punto áspera, pero cumplía su propósito a la perfección, ser "amable"

En sí el vestido tampoco era la gran cosa, de hecho, era bastante sencillo. Aunque comparado con todos los trajes usados en su concierto, cualquier cosa sería sencilla. Era rojo de tirantes que llegaba hasta la rodilla y unas zapatillas a juego, lo cierto era que realmente se veía bien.

_Tranquila, tu puedes, lo has hecho miles de veces. Sólo debes de tratar de ser amable y sonreír todo el tiempo, luego, cuando te canses podrás ir a casa y quitarte este maldito vestido_

Victoria no notó que ya habían llegado hasta cuando Francis la miró con cierto recelo. Según le pareció había ignorado (una vez más) todos sus consejos.

-Te he preguntado que sí estas lista-

-Ah, oui. Lo estoy- sonrió como solía hacerlo. De una forma tan fingida que cualquiera podría jurar que era real.

Francis asintió y la puerta se abrió. Tanta gente. Siempre tan acompañada y aclamada y a la vez tan sola. Sonrió un poco más mientras saludaba.

Quería que la noche se acabara.

* * *

Hey, espero que este capítulo no esté tan fail D8 como sea, aquí está, espero que les gusté (y que pueda seguir escribiendo y no dejar botado el mugre fanfic)

Recuerden. Un review = rupias para salvar Hyrule :D

Amor y paz. Ren


End file.
